


Cake is Love, Cake is Life

by stumblestiltskin



Series: Request Fics [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumblestiltskin/pseuds/stumblestiltskin
Summary: Based on the prompt: Ohno/Aiba chocolate cake





	Cake is Love, Cake is Life

**Author's Note:**

> cakes are like ogres, they have layers.
> 
> A while back I did a bunch of request fics and I forgot to crosspost so here I am, crossposting.
> 
> All unbeta'd, so pls excuse my grammar ty

Throughout the food blogging community, Ohno Satoshi, known as FishnCake80, and Aiba Masaki, known as Cake4Life69, were highly known and respected. The two were food bloggers that specialized in one thing: chocolate cake. They would blog pictures of themselves eating any kind of chocolate cake they could get their hands on, from expensive ones that they got from Parisian bakeries to cheap ones that they got from their local convenience stores.

 

However, that’s not the only reason why people would follow their blogs.

 

The two had a rivalry of sorts going on.

 

It began unknowingly, when Aiba wrote a horrible review of a pretty expensive chocolate cake, which he later learned in the comments was Ohno’s favourite cake that he was constantly raving about. With all the insults that he had thrown towards the cake and people who like the cake, people had thought that Aiba was finally attacking Ohno and beginning to take over the cake-blogging world.

 

Ohno, who didn’t pay much attention to blogs other than the select fishing blogs he followed, didn’t realize this until his friend Matsumoto Jun linked him to Aiba’s article. Shocked at how someone could be so ruthless to his favourite cake, he began doing more research on the man and figured out that, like Ohno, he was a chocolate cake blogger and he was also able to gather some of his favourite cake places that he had not been to.

 

Deciding to give Aiba a taste of his own medicine, he’d gotten Jun to get him a slice of cake from Aiba’s favourite bakery and bring it over to try. One of Ohno’s rules was never to eat the cake where he bought it, not wanting to risk his identity being revealed. When he got the cake, he brought it to his usual setup and ate it, noting some qualities that he could use to negate it. Afterwards, with Jun’s help, Ohno was able to write a blog post in retaliation to Aiba’s about his favourite cake.

 

And so, their rivalry began.

 

The two would often try to outdo each other. They would try to be the first ones to get cakes from new places that opened and review them as quickly as possible, each of their reviews including subtle but vicious remarks.

 

Every time he wanted cake, Ohno would send Jun to get his cake, wanting to avoid the possible confrontation with Aiba. However, one faithful day Jun had gotten himself sick, causing Ohno to have to go get the cake himself.

 

Never having been to a bakery opening, Ohno did not expect to see a line. With a newfound respect for Jun, he made his way to the end of the line next to a tall brown-haired man with very noticeable cheekbones. Wanting to be sure that he was in the correct line, he decided to ask the man.

 

“Excuse me,” he began, “Is this the line for the bakery that’s opening?”

 

“Yes, it is! Is this your first time at a bakery opening?” the man said excitedly.

 

“Uh, yeah, kind of…”

 

“So you’re a bakery virgin! Oh my god, I can’t believe I’m here to witness your first opening! I run a food blog, so I’ve been to quite a couple of these already, let me know if you have any questions! Oh, by the way, my name’s Aiba Masaki, but you can just call me Aiba!”

 

_Wait, he runs a food blog… there’s a slight chance that he could be…_ “I’ll be in your care then, I’m Ohno Satoshi. Ah, you run a food blog? May I ask which one?”

 

Aiba stepped back and examined Ohno. “Hmm… Well, I deem you reliable enough! I run Cake4Life69, I’m not sure if you’ve heard of it, it’s a pretty niche community so I wouldn’t be surprised if you haven’t!”

 

Ohno was shocked. _Oh my god, it is him! Shit Satoshi you can’t tell him you’re his rival…_ “Oh, I’ve heard of you!”, he began, “I follow your blog! I’m a huge fan.”

 

“Oh-chan! You’re one of my cupcakes then! I’m so proud to meet a fan! Wait, did you come here in order to stalk me?”

 

_He really does talk a lot…_ “No, don’t worry, I, uh, actually run my own blog of sorts. I usually have a friend come and get my cakes for me but he’s sick so now I’m here to get it myself.”

 

“No way! You run a blog too?! Tell me your username, I’ll mention you in my report!” Aiba told him enthusiastically as he reached for his phone.

 

“I run FishnCake80.” _Shit Satoshi, there you go running your big mouth again._

 

“Oh-chan, are you joking? Because if you are, that isn’t funny, that blog doesn’t really like me very much…” Aiba said looking crestfallen.

 

“Aiba-san,” Ohno began, “I don’t know why you think I don’t like you, but I thought that you didn’t like me since you attacked me and my favourite cake, which is worse than attacking just me –”

 

“Ah, about that, I didn’t know that it was your favourite cake when I wrote it! I wasn’t really a part of any community or know anyone within the community, I just wanted to eat cake and write about it! I didn’t mean to hurt you and start any of this, is it ok if we start over?”

 

Ohno pondered it for a minute. Was Aiba telling the truth? Well, the man did seem too innocent to be lying about it, not to mention he didn’t seem like the type of person to purposefully bash someone else. Smiling, he replied “Sure, we can start over. I was getting kind of tired of finding things wrong in cake that was perfectly fine anyways.”

 

“I’m so relieved!”, Aiba told him as he engulfed him in a hug, “How about we start with this cake? We can write our review together! Come over to my place, I’ll show you my setup!”

 

“Sounds great!” Ohno replied.

 

_Thank goodness for the flu._


End file.
